Love Coffee
by Bloonie21
Summary: Many people in the cooperate world use coffee as a energy boost, but for them, it was a common interest that brought them together.
1. Sleepy

A/n: I have absolutely have no idea where this came from. But it seems as if the plunnie gods won't leave me alone until they receive their peace offering. I hope I make them happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Sleepy**

If there was anything that Kagome Higarashi was not, it would be a morning person. If she had a choice in the matter she would never leave the comforting warmth of her bed.

But she had bills to pay and their wasn't a job that paid you to sleep, at least none that she knew of.

Kagome yawned quietly to herself as she rubbed down another table and placed empty coffee mugs an small dishes into the gray bin, before taking them to the kitchen to be washed. The café she worked at was a quaint little place with only six tables, but it did have this intimate and homey feel.

The woman stifled yet another yawn as the chime bell's sound drifted to her ears from the door being opened, and then another one as she walked to the door leading to the front of the café.

Well, she did work at a café, with a unlimited about of coffee at her disposal, maybe it would be a good idea to take advantage of it.

Thanks for reading! Review if you want.


	2. Thoughts

**A/n: **So these chapters will only be as long as a page of notebook paper, so maybe 200-350 words? I don't know, it depends on how small my handwriting can get.

**Disclaimer**: The only thing of Inuyasha I own are the characters in pin form. :/

Update 2 of 4

**Thoughts**

Sesshomaru fiddled with his cufflinks on his Armani suit as he waited for someone to wait on him.

He Didn't want to be here any longer then he had to, though he wouldn't have even be here if that woman he hired as a secretary would do anything half-way decent. How could that woman do anything if she couldn't even make a simple cup of black coffee?

Absolutely nothing, the thought of that woman and that cup of bile brought back a bitter taste to his mouth.

A woman appeared from behind the swing door from what looked like the kitchen and made her way over to him.

"Sorry for the wait, how may I help you?"

"Hn. Coffee. Black."

Bloonie: A pleasse and thank you would be nice, and a I take tips in the form of reviews. ;)


	3. Observations

**A/n: **Speaking of coffee, I'd really like some.

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to say it? I don't own!

3 of 4

**Observation**

Kagome waited for a "please" to pass through the business man's lips, but when none came, she sighed inwardly and moved to make his order.

While the woman moved from one appliance to another, it gave Sesshomaru time to look around; the tables weren't carelessly placed but had some thought into their placement. The color scheme was simple: brown, white and tan, but came off as welcoming. He turned his gaze back to the woman floating effortlessly around the stations. Her black hair was tied in a pony-tail leaving the smooth column of her neck to his hungry eyes.

'Wait, hungry? Why would he-"

"One black coffee, would that be all or would you like to try one of our-"

"No." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the girl, pinning her to her place while he reached into his wallet and placed a 10,000 yen bill on the counter, taking the steaming cup into his hand and, without another glance at the frozen girl, headed out the door angry with his thoughts.

The waitress' attempt to gain his attention fell on deaf ears.

Bloonie: I also eat reviews, btw. I recommend grilling them to bring out their flavor.


	4. Information

**A/n: **Last update for the night. Then bed.

**Disclaimer: **I owes nothing

4 of 4

**Information**

"Yeah, what else?"

Kagome gave a unladylike grunt while she continued to knead the sweet roll dough. "What else is there to tell? He placed a 10,000 yen ill on the table grabbed his coffee and left."

Her boss sighed dramatically as she pulled her attention away from the task she was currently doing, and placed it on the woman stationed across the room.

"There is always something else when someone pays 10,000 yen for a 190 yen coffee. What did he look like, and what was he wearing?"

"Kagome leaned against the refrigerator that was behind her and started at the floor. What did he look like?

"Well he had jet black hair and - oh my god Souten, the icing!" But as soon as she said it, white icing was flying everywhere, coating everything and anything.

Firmly shutting the machine off, Souten looked around the room in dismay, it was _everywhere_. She dragged a finger across her cheek and into her mouth and smiled. "Well at least this stuff tastes better then the stuff Shippo makes."

A groan could be heard from the floor. "I really didn't want to know that Souten."

Bloonie: Is anyone reading this, I don't like feeling lonely. Hello? ;)


	5. Irritation

**A/n**: Thanks to everyone for the reviews, it made smile like a mad woman when I read them. Bwahahaha. This chapter might be longer then the others, but I'll try to keep it in my limit of 200-300 words.

**Disclaimer**: I wished I owned Inuyasha, and I'm sure everyone knows what I would do if I did.

**Irritation**

Sesshomaru was irritated.

Granted that the day had passed with little complications that he, himself had to personally fix. Though today had gone well, even by his high standards, Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel that way.

He swiveled in his chair to face the floor to ceiling window that over looked downtown Tokyo. Everything was bathed in a golden light as the sun began to set below the horizon. He could still vividly remember when instead of metal buildings and asphalt road, there were dirt roads and simple wooden huts. The world had been a much more beautiful and peaceful place.

Sometimes he would sit there in his plush leather chair staring out through the very same window aimlessly, remembering events from his past.

Movement from the corner of his right eye brought him out of his musings. The lights had gone out from the café he went to earlier that week, and a moment later the girl that was there stepped out.

Sesshomaru couldn't help himself from following the girls retreating figure before it disappeared behind another building.

This had been his routine ever sense that first drop, of the most divine cup of black coffee hit his tongue. No matter what he did, he always managed to find his way back to the window and watch her leave.

And that's what irritated him the most.

Bloonie; I don't know why this chapter gave me such a hard time, but it did. I'm….content with it. Anyway, I'm out of sugar, can someone review me with some?


	6. Decisions

**A/n: **blah blah blah blah….I have nothing to say….hi..hows it going? Btw, I did change the amount Sesshomaru left to 100,000 yen, even though they don't make bills that big in Japan, it works with things in future chapters, so just roll with me. I guess I did have something so say after all, lol.

**Disclaimer: **Sorry lawyers, I don't wanna see you.

**Decisions**

Its been a week since the 100,000 yen bill was left at the café, and for a week Kagome there has been a internal battle inside her head

To use or not use the money, that is the question. On one hand, it was payment for an order, and maybe a possible selfless donation; but on the other hand, he could've not been paying attention to what he was giving her, and it was a mistake.

But either way, she had no way of getting in contact with the man, either to thank him, or return the extra money.

Decisions, decisions…

"Kagome, Kagome come here! You need to look at this!"

Kagome stood from the table she was at, and replaced the 100,000 yen bill back into the safe that was hidden under the fake bottom of the cash register, and made her way to Souten's office.

While Kagome fought a war within herself, Souten took it upon herself to try to find their mystery man. It was hard to find someone just based on their appearance, but maybe she found him.

Kagome poked her head through the door way, Souten had had her back to her. "Yeah, was is it?"

Souten made a motion with her hand for her to come closer and pointed towards the computer. "I don't know if this is the man that came in, but he looks like what you subscribed."

Kagome leaned against the desk and took in the picture blown up on the computer screen. There he was standing behind a podium in front of a larger cooperate building, and under that read the caption:

'Yami Taisho Announces New Plans For A Cooperate Take Over Of Haru Technology.'

"Oh, God. You have got to be kidding me."

Well I guess she didn't have to make a decision anymore.

**Bloonie: **This chapter was much easier to write, Thank God. Thanks to the people in chat, Nightmareofcat, Brenna, and Momo, I have been thoroughly entertain by our conversation. XD


	7. Nervous

**A/n: **I find it really funny that I can write when I'm supposed to be doing something, but I can't when I have free time.

**Disclaimer: **I don't think I have to say it anymore do I? I don't owns

**Nervous**

Kagome stared up at the building in disbelief, the building was huge! She tried to count how many floors there were, but they started to blend together after the 15th floor.

She let out a shaky breath as a particularly cold gust of wind blew through, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin beneath her sweater. The inside of the building looked warm, overly warm maybe, but she nervous as to how the powerful business man would take their situation.

The day after Souten had discovered the identity of their mystery man, Kagome was going to turn in the large amount of money to its rightful owner.

But it was also the day that one of their ovens and their mixer decided to break. They didn't know what to do, use the money or return it.

Kagome reached into the front left pocket of her jeans and fingered what was left of the 100,000 yen. The oven and the mixer were bought years ago by the previous owner, so they had opted to replace them then spend the extra money repairing them. When everything was said and done, they also decided to just replace all of the big appliances while they were at it.

In the end they had less that 10,000 yen left. People as powerful as Yami Taishou might have enough money that 100,000 yen is like a drop of water in an ocean, but they still were protective about it.

Kagome pulled her striped scarf tighter around her neck as she reluctantly made her way to the spinning doors.

**Bloonie: **I can't wait to write the next few chapters! Hehehehe, I'm starting to run out of witty things to say… :


	8. View

**A/n: **I think I might just make this my soap box place for when I don't really have a 'AN', though I've been doing that already. Hmm… update 2 of 3?

**Disclaimer: **It would be a joy to own Inuyasha, but then nothing would look right. :/

**View**

"Mr. Taishou, there is a Kagome Higarashi wanting to see you. She doesn't have an appointment, but she says that it's urgent that she talk to you. Shall I send her up?"

Sesshomaru looked up from the sales report that he was currently reading when his receptionist voice came through the speakers on his phone.

Kagome Higarashi? He didn't recall ever meeting a Kagome Higarashi.

Placing the report off to the side of his desk near the phone, he pressed a few keys on his laptops keyboard to bring up the security camera footage. He could see his receptionist talking to a woman who he figured was the person she was taking about in her call. He couldn't see her face due to the camera's angle, but he could recognize that wave of raven hair anywhere.

Sesshomaru connected his phone to the one downstairs. "Yes, and next time send her up without hesitation."

The camera footage had a several second lag, but soon it showed the young woman parting with the receptionist and moving towards the elevator, and out of view.

**Bloonie: **I'm on a roll today! But I think I might stop with just 3 a day so I don't spoil you guys rotten.


	9. Numbers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Word Count: 191**

**Numbers**

Forty-Four.

That was the number of floors that Kagome had to pass to get to the top floor. Added to the fact that she was deathly afraid of heights, the discover that the back wall of the elevator was just a thin piece of glass that allowed the rider to look over the city of Tokyo, didn't help calm her nerves.

After the button for the 45th floor was pressed, she slid to the ground, backed herself against the metal corner and brought her knees to her chest.

To Kagome's dismay, it wasn't a straight ride up. The elevator stopped ten times to let people on and off. She could feel the odd stares from workers as they got on and saw her sitting on the floor, she was sure that she looked to something akin to a scared child, but she paid them no mind.

Once the metallic doors shut behind the last employee, she peeked from under her bangs to see what floor she was at.

Twenty-six

She was _19 _floors away from the top.

Even though she wasn't cold anymore, Kagome let out a shaky breath.


	10. Welcome

**A/n: **Last update for the day, I hope you all enjoy. Also, please tell me if you're confused or you see a spelling error or anything like that. Thanks for reading! :)

**Disclaimer: **I have my little story, I'm happy with that.

**Welcome**

39.

That was the number of floors that Kagome had to pass to get to the top floor. Added to the fact that she was deathly afraid of heights, the discovery that the back wall of the elevator was just a piece of glass, allowing the rider to look over the city of Tokyo, didn't help.

As soon as the metallic doors closed, she pressed herself as close as she could get to them. When the elevator dinged upon her arrival it seemed like years had passed, but in reality only a few seconds.

The top floor was just as professional like as the first, but comfier, and more colors. While the bottom floor looked like it was dusted in chrome, this floor had a splash of color, even if it was a little. The floor was still tile, but instead of just plain white, several tiles in a beautiful magenta color were placed in an intricate pattern. Art work hung from the wall, wooden stands were placed in between each painting which held an expensive looking vase and inside an exotic looking plant that Kagome has never seen before.

She was engrossed in the decor that she didn't even realize that came to be in front of a mahogany desk. Nor did she recognize the woman that sat behind said desk and her attempts at getting her attention.

"Hello?!" A stack of papers were slammed on the desk effectively bringing Kagome out of her daze. Kagome smiled sheepishly which only angered the woman further.

"Ah, gomen-nasai. I'm here to see Sesshomaru; he should know I'm coming."

"Name?"

"Uh, Higarashi Kagome, the receptionist downstairs called his office a little bit ago."

The woman's eye narrowed before beginning the search for the scheduled appointments her boss had today.

"I'm sorry," The woman said in a sneer. "but it seems that you have made a mistake. There is no 'Higarashi Kagome' in his appointment book. Now I ask you to leave before I have security do it for me."

Kagome frowned at the woman. "But he said that I could some up just a few minutes ago. I'm sure if you call him and check, he'll confirm my statement."

The woman's tone was so sickeningly sweet, that Kagome flinched. "I'm sure he did, little girl. Run along now before your mommy comes looking for you."

The raven hair woman felt her face grow hot, how dare she? "Excuse me but I'll have you know-"

"Kaguya," Both women looked up in surprise at the sudden masculine voice, neither one of them had heard the wooden door open. "what this woman had said is correct; you are not to disrespect someone like that again. Do I make myself clear?"

Sesshomaru transferred his gaze to raven haired woman before heading back into his office, expecting her to follow.

Kagome smiled and followed him into the office, but not before sticking her tongue out at the other woman.

The wooden door shut behind them with a definitive _thud_.

**Bloonie: **So this chapter was a bit longer than the rest, by a lot, and I'm afraid that there might be some mistakes that I didn't catch, actually I'm pretty sure there are some. If you see some let me know so I can fix them. And on that note, would anyone like to beta for me, I'd really like one. I can pay you in free pastries! ;)


	11. Fear

**A/n: **I have a new beta working with me, iloveprettysilverhair, yay! I'm so happy to be working with you

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Word Count: 356**

Sesshomaru found it amusing that the petite woman found interest in anything around his office besides him.

"You made sit."

He had to resist the urge to grin when he saw her jump slightly. With his eyes he motioned to the plush hair that was in front of the desk. She took one more look around the room, avoiding his figure, before hesitantly moving towards the chair.

Once seated, Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, as he regarded her small frame. "What has brought you here to my office, Ms. Higarashi? As you should know I am a very busy man, and I normally don't take time out of my day to take walk-in appointments."

The woman sitting across from him started to open her mouth, but a second later closed it again. Even though she was quiet, he could clearly see that she was having an internal battle with herself for what to say to him.

A minute later, she released a sigh and looked him in the eyes. "I know you're a busy man, Mr. Taishou, and thank you for talking to me on such short notice. I should have made an appointment, but I feared that I would back out."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding, he was quite intimidating to talk to, even with this human guise. "I, um, came to talk about the large amount of money you gave to me as payment for the black coffee I made you at the café."

He saw her gulp nervously, but her eyes never left his. "Ah, yes. What was it, 1,000 yen, 10,000?"

The woman's laugh was shaky. "Ah, no, it was, um, 100,000 yen."

Hn, she seemed to know that what she was about to say would upset him. "I see, and I'm guessing that you're here to return the change."

"Yes and no."

He narrowed his eyes, maybe she should be scared. "What do you mean woman by 'yes and no'?"

Kagome gazed down at the folded hands in her lap. She was afraid of a lot of things, but that stare made a shiver run down her spine in fear.

**Bloonie: **Poor Kagome, I feel bad. :(


	12. Problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Word Count: 320**

Kagome stared at the man across from her. Even though they were sitting at about the same height, his stare made her feel like the dirt under his shoe and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

As she explained what had happened, his eyes had grown colder the more she spoke and were soon nothing but a frozen tundra.

She shifted again to try and hide the shiver that ran down her spine.

"It would seem that there is a problem between you and I, Ms. Higarashi." Sesshomaru stood from his chair and walked around the desk to stand in front of her. "What do you suppose we do about this problem? You should know that I won't simply let you walk out of here without some sort of compensation."

Kagome looked down into her lap in fear; surely he wouldn't ask _that_ of her would he, not that she would mind all that much, who would reject any advances from the perfect example of the male species? But then why wouldn't he? He had every right to; she should have resisted Souten's idea to use the money, just look where it got her.

Sesshomaru could smell the fear roll off her, and perhaps a slight hint of lust. _Hn._

"There are several ways in which you could repay me. Some are simpler than others; the simplest way being to just pay me the 99,810 yen."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't have that kind of money at the moment, and I'm sure you want to have your money back as soon as possible."

"Take money from the café?" he suggested

"That would also take a significant amount of time."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. There were a few several other ways for her to pay off her sudden debt to him, but only one seemed to please him.

"Then I suppose there is only one way to repay me."

**Bloonie: **Oh look another cliffie, I wonder what is going to happen next? Tune in tomorrow for another drabble of 'Love Coffee'. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. XD


	13. Regret

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

**Word Cound: 407**

**Regret**

There had to be another way to repay him because anything would be better then this.

Kagome's eyes twitched as she glanced over to her innocent looking black heels. Innocent as the devil, that is.

It has been two weeks since Kagome went to Yami Taishou's office, and retribution he'd sought had never crossed her mind as an option. The only thing he would take as compensation was that she work as his personal assistant. It was going to be a while with only being paid 50 yen an hour and eleven hour days.

She had gone back and told Souten what she would have to do to pay him back, and she had been persistent about letting her go in Kagome's place.

The younger woman refused, however. It had been her fault that the money was still in their possession when the over and the mixer broke, giving them an easy excuse to use it. Plus, when she pointed out that Souten would be entering her third trimester and would have nowhere near the energy to do the work, the older woman had reluctantly agreed.

Though to ease the Souten's mind, Kagome agreed to make the apartment above the café he home for next few weeks while she was working as Taishou's assistant. On a normal day it would take her a train and two bus rides to get back to her home on the outskirts of Tokyo. So now she was living in the apartment until her debt was paid.

However, after two weeks in his employ, she was starting to regret it. No, she would never let Souten be exposed to that kind of pressure a personal assistant would have, she just wished she would've tried harder to find another solution.

Yami Taishou, in one word, was a tyrant. She didn't know how she had survived the past two weeks, let alone how she was going to last until she had her debt paid off.

She sighed; her feet were sore, but there wasn't a lot she could do. She would take a hot bath, but with the lack of sleep she was getting, she was afraid that she would fall asleep an drown.

Passing the inviting bathroom, Kagome entered her room and crawled into bed.

She sighed contently as she placed her head on one of her pillows; the more sleep she got, the less likely the next day would be completely horrible.

**Bloonie:** Sorry Kagome, things are going to get worse before they get better.


	14. Anger

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Word Count: 181**

**Anger**

Sesshomaru smirked to himself as his new assistant slammed the door on her way out of the office and to the kitchen for the fifth time.

He knew she could make a decent cup of coffee, which made him want her even more, and to see her face grow red with anger helped sooth his damaged pride.

He was a Daiyoukai, most powerful of all the dais for Kami's sake; he shouldn't be lusting after a human! It was pathetic, really. He could have any demoness panting with need beneath him with only a snap of his fingers, but he didn't want any demoness. He wanted her.

She alone would be the only one who could completely sate him.

when he heard Kagome's heels clicking on the tile floor as she made her way back to his office, Sesshomaru could feel his claws prick his palm as he made a fist.

He would make her life a living hell! Break her if he must for what she, knowingly or not, had done to him.

And he would do so with pleasure.

**Bloonie: Poor Kagome. :(**


	15. Temper

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Word Count: 418**

**-xXx-**

Kagome growled under her breath. "Who does he think he is, ordering me to come in like a common dog!" She couldn't recall the exact time Sesshomaru had called, but she knew that it was a little after the sun had risen.

He sounded like he had been up for hours hold her he expected her to be in his office within the hour. "Who in their right mind calls someone at the crack of dawn and expect them to be up and ready to work within an hour?" Her hands made fists at her side while her heels clicked unforgivingly on the tile floor. "I can't wait until my debt is paid and I can give him a piece of my mind."

She swiftly made her way through the halls and to his office. Even the secretary's desk was empty no one else was working so early in the morning. Shaking her head to rid herself of the thought, she knocked on the oak doors before letting herself in.

Sesshomaru was sitting behind his desk with a laptop in front of him, and glasses perched on his nose. He glanced up briefly in her direction before returning to the computer screen.

"I have told you before Higarashi, to wait until I give you permission before you enter."

"Well, with the early morning wakeup call you gave me, I would think that directive would be thrown out the window."

Sesshomaru glared at her from under his bangs. "Your tone Higarashi, I do not care for it."

'And I don't care for your arrogance,' She thought. "sorry, I'm not really accustomed to getting up this early."

"Well, get used to it. You'll be required to come in around this time for next few weeks while the Yamada deal is being settled."

Kagome's eyes twitched.

"And I will require you to work the full week. Saturday and Sunday included. "

"But you can't do that!" Kagome walked up to his desk and placed her hand on either side of his laptop. "Souten is having a hard enough time without me there most of the week. With the state she's in she can't handle the café full time."

"If she has to depend on you so much, that she cannot run the café by herself, then she has no right to call herself the owner."

Kagome felt no need to repose, instead making her way back to the door, for she knew that what left her mouth wouldn't be deemed appropriate.

**Bloonie: Can anyone give me some things a personal assistant does during the day? I have a good idea, but I'd like some more ideas. Thanks everyone.**

**P.s: I'm sorry if I haven't been responding to everyone's reviews. I keep forgetting who I've responded to, and who I haven't.**


	16. Juggle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Word Count: 488**

**Juggle**

Souten followed her only employee around as she quickly moved about the kitchen with worried eyes. After telling Souten what Sesshomaru had required of her for the next few weeks, Kagome had been prepping anything the café would need for the next week.

Souten walked over the other woman who was hurryingly cutting strawberries into halves. "Kagome, sweetie," Souten said while carefully taking the knife Kagome was using. "I appreciate what you're doing, but I would rather do all of the work than have you cut off a finger."

Kagome looked at her for a moment before sighing and nodding her head. "I know, sorry. I just want to make the next week as easy for you as possible since I won't be here."

Souten's eyes softened as she steered them out of the kitchen and to the front of the café. "I'll be fine, really. If things get out of hand, Shippou can handle the café for a while. I need a vacation anyway, this kid better be the nicest thing on the planet when it comes out for making its mother go through all this trouble."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at Souten's expression. She sat at a table where she placed the binders that Sesshomaru had given her to look over and organize. Souten took up the chair across from her and handed her a cup of tea.

Kagome smiled as she breathed in the aroma rising from the steaming hot cup. "No matter what I do, I can't seem to make Chai tea like you do. Do you mind if I get your secret?"

Souten smiled. "Well if I do that then it wouldn't be a secret anymore, now would it?" she said as she glanced at the papers that dominated the small coffee table.

She picked up one of the papers, and looked at it with a sour expression. "This stuff looks like it was made in some ancient language; I don't know how you do it. Is this what he makes you do all day?"

Kagome gave an unladylike grunt. "If only that was it, I can do this stuff in my sleep. It's just when he treats me like his personal slave that I can't stand it." She took a sip of her tea. "I do everything for him! Take notes for him, answer phone calls, organize his planner, get him his coffee, dry-cleaning….the only thing he hasn't told me to do yet is walk his dog."

Souten's nose twitched. "Does he even have a dog?"

"I don't know!" Kagome sunk in her chair. "I wouldn't put it past him to buy one just for me to walk."

Souten couldn't help but laugh at the image that Kagome created, she looked just like her youngest daughter, Karin, when she thought something was unfair. She couldn't help but laugh.

Kagome looked over at the laughing Souten, and began to laugh along with her.

**Bloonie: I really went over the word limit…. -_-' Review!**


	17. Grumble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Word Count: 445 :/**

**Grumble**

_Grumble grumble_

Kagome grimaced as her stomach growled at her for the lack of food. She had been working through her lunch hour for the past week, and her body wasn't too happy about it.

The stack of paperwork that was piled on her desk never seemed to lessen even with all the work she was putting in. The Yamada deal nearly fell through because of some idiot in a lower department, and Sesshomaru made it her job to oversee everything concerning it.

The task created mountains of paperwork on her desk, that resulted in late nights, and missed lunches.

She took her hands away from the keyboard and blankly stared out the window. Fall was officially here and the trees were changing into brilliant shades of red, orange, yellow and brown. However the best place to view the most beautiful trees was on the streets below, which she could only look down upon.

Tsubasa Street was known to bring in many tourists from around the globe just to see the trees in the fall. It was also one of the busiest times of the year for the café, which was another problem of Kagome's.

During past years, it took the help of Souten, Shippou, and herself to manage the café, and now it was left to just them. She knew that they could handle it themselves, but it was the fact that Souten was putting more stress on herself than needed, that worried her the most.

Maybe she could sneak out and see how things were going…..

"Higarashi!"

Startled, Kagome whipped her head around to meet the angry face of Sesshomaru, and accidentally knock over a large stack of paperwork from her desk.

Muttering a quick apology, the young woman left her plush chair and fell to the floor to pick up the papers.

"Higarashi, stop."

Kagome's blue eyes met his brown ones. Sesshomaru frowned at the dark circles under her eyes. He knew that she could handle stress, but apparently no where near the stress she was undergoing now.

_Grumble grumble_

Sesshomaru sighed quietly to himself. "Leave the mess, Higarashi. I will have Kaguya clean it up while we are out."

Kagome stood from her kneeling position on the floor. "O-out? W-we?"

"Yes. It is apparent that you are in need of a break, and also in need of nourishment." Sesshomaru left Kagome where she was standing to make his way over to the coat rack. Gracefully sliding the black trench coat over his shoulders, he glanced back at her frozen form. "Well?"

Kagome hesitated for a moment until she followed his lead and grabbed her coat and scarf before following him out.

**Bloonie: Sorry I went MIA for a while, I'll try to not disappear without telling you guys first and giving you chapters in advance. Forgive me**


	18. Emotions

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Word Count: 269**

**Emotions**

Kagome brought her bottom lip in between her teeth and chewed on it nervously.

Despite the noise around them, it seemed too quiet for the young woman. Shyly, she looked up at her quiet companion. The silence between them was awkward and uncomfortable. She had tried several times to spark up a conversation with the tall business man, but his one word answers weren't helping.

A soft sigh passed through her lips.

Coming to a stop, Sesshomaru glanced towards the woman beside him. He valued silence and had shot down all of her attempts to disturb that silence. Her mood seemed to worsen when he destroyed another conversation.

He shouldn't care that she wasn't happy; he shouldn't even be trying to make her happy. So, where was the unnamable emotion he was feeling coming from?

"Higarashi."

Startled, Kagome jerked her head in his direction. "Yes?"

Sesshomaru nodded to towards a store across the street. "I would much prefer an attentive assistant than a distracted one. Quickly check in with the cafe and then we can continue on our way."

He didn't know why, but when her eyes lit up with joy, it seemed like an unseen weight had lifted off his shoulders.

Nodding her head enthusiastically, she quickly made her way across the street and into the small cafe.

Even from the distance, he could clearly see the emotions on the owners' faces when she entered the store.

His hands balled into fists when he saw the male owner bring Kagome into an affectionate embrace. He glanced questionably at his hands.

What was this woman doing to him?

**Bloonie: Sorry guys, short chapter today.**


	19. Worry

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Word Count: 393**

**Worry**

Kagome pulled away from Shippou and glanced around the café. Every table was packed with customers and they were arranged differently to create space for one or two more tables. "Seems like we're going to have another busy fall this year, aren't we?"

Shippou nodded his head as he worked behind the register. "Tell me about it, this place seems to get busier and busier every year. I don't know how we'll manage with a member down."

Kagome smiled sheepishly at him. She knew it was going to be hard for the two of them, and should have asked Mr. Taishou for some time off to help with the fall rush. But every time she built up the courage to ask, the moment she stepped in his office and his cold eyes snapped up to her, her courage fell apart.

Coming from behind the counter, Souten pulled Kagome into a quick hug. "Oh don't worry about us; we should know how to handle things without you here. And besides, we don't want Mr. Taishou to get mad at you, now do we?"

Shippou stared at his wife. "Mr. Taishou? Like, _the_ Mr. Taishou? That's who Kagome is working for?"

Souten shrugged. "I guess it slipped my mind to tell you, sorry Ship."

His eyes narrowed. "Don't give me that Souten, you should have told me as soon as you knew."

"I didn't think that it was that big of a deal." There was a strain in her voice that should have told her husband to drop it.

"But you know how he feels about-"

"_I didn't think it would be an issue_." Souten looked straight into her husband's eyes. Both her tone and eyes said that this was the wrong place to talk about it.

Shippou surrendered, but promised to bring the issue back up when they were alone.

Kagome looked between the married couple questionably. The two always acted strangely around her, but she dismissed it as a couple thing, but this was beyond even their weirdness.

"It's fine Shippou, really," Kagome said. "I can take care of myself. Yeah, he might work me too hard, but it's nothing I can't handle."

With that, and a small wave in good-bye, Kagome exited the café to rejoin her boss.

Souten and Shippou watched her leave, with concern and worry dancing in their eyes

**Bloone: Oooo, I wonder what Shippou and Souten Are worried about? I live off reviews, you don't want me to starve do you?**


	20. Rain

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own**

**Word Count: 310**

**Rain**

"I'm guessing you don't have an umbrella hidden in that Armani suit you're wearing?"

Sesshomaru didn't turn to her. "Hn."

"I didn't think so," she sighed, looking at the storm raging outside.

Before they had entered the local restaurant, it had been a pleasant fall afternoon with small fluffy clouds sprinkled in the sky. However, when they took their leave of the establishment, instead of a beautiful blue sky, there was a depressing mix of gray in its place. The rain that fell made everything seem hazy and out of focus.

As soon as it started to rain, Kagome had called for a taxi, seeing as walking back to the office was out of the question. Now, they stood at the front entrance looking out at the cab parked along the curb.

It wouldn't take long to become completely soaked; the short walk to the cab would do it.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. She supposed she could simply give Sesshomaru her jacket to place over his head. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing, and then his suit wouldn't be ruined.

A warm jacket was placed over her own head before she could open her mouth. She turned to look at Sesshomaru in question.

He raised an elegant eyebrow. "Do you have such a low opinion of me, that you would not expect me to offer a lady my jacket in effort to keep her dry?"

Kagome's eyes widened and her cheeks became hot. "W-well no, I'm sure you would. I was just thinking about giving you _my_jacket." She brought the jacket closer to her body, snuggling into the linger warmth of his body heat.

Sesshomaru felt something bloom in his chest, seeing Kagome engulfed in his jacket gave him an odd sense of…Pride?

Mentally shaking his head of the thought, Sesshomaru stepped out into the rain.

**Bloonie: So what do you think? Is this story making sense? Is it going too fast or too slow? Needs more details? LET ME KNOW! :)**


	21. Cold

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this anymore? I don't own. :/**

**Word Count: 263**

**Cold**

"Achoo!" The sneeze caused her to quickly sit up and the comforters around her body to pile at Kagome's waist. Falling back, a heavy sigh made its way past her lips.

Somehow, despite being protected from the rain with Sesshomaru's jacket, it was Kagome who ended up sick and bed ridden. Several Kleenex boxes lay empty on her bedroom floor with tissues littered here and there.

On the nightstand beside her bed laid a mini stack of papers. Kagome insisted that she receive anything concerning the projects she was overseeing. Sesshomaru's secretary, Chioko, was the one who came by and delivered the papers.

Her visits were short, probably lasting less than five minutes before she left again. More often than not, Chioko's visits also brought thoughts of the cold businessman.

Well, cold wasn't the right word to describe him anymore. When she began working as his assistant, cold would've been the perfect adjective to depict him, as well aloof. But recently he seemed to become indifferent about her constant presence. She wished that after all the time they spent together his feelings towards her would be stronger then indifference, but she took what she could get.

The young woman sighed and buried herself deeper into the mountain of pillows. She knew that developing feelings for him would only lead to heartache, but she couldn't help the affection that was budding.

Kagome turned on her side to stare at her frost-covered bedroom window. Maybe her cold wasn't such a bad thing; she needed some time to sort out her feelings for the intimidating demon

**Bloonie: Halloween is just around the corner! So I'm going to try my hardest to give you guys a Halloween story, but I just can't think of a good legend for Momo's challenge.**


	22. Entrance

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Word Count: 356**

**Entrance**

_Clink clink_. The sound of ice rubbing against glass seemed to echo throughout the silent house. Before, Sesshomaru would have said that the silence was relaxing after a day of work; but now it only amplified the loneliness in his life.

Today marked the 5th day that Kagome had been gone. Five days without her calming presence. Five days without her cheerful personality. Five days without her clumsy nature. Five days without her sunny smile. Five whole days without _her_.

He didn't know what was wrong with him; never had a female entranced him this much before, let alone a human female. Maybe she had placed a spell on him, but that would mean she would have to be someone with magical powers, and he'd sensed none coming from her.

Sesshomaru brought a clawed hand to slide through his silky silver hair. At times like these, he found it easier to think without having the concealment spell on him, releasing his true demonic nature. He had come up with several plausible causes for his sudden attraction to the girl, but all had been ruled out due to the lack of evidence.

Kagome Higarashi.

Even the mere thought of her name brought on unknown feelings. She was average looking; perhaps even slightly above average if she was to dress more high-class, but nothing special compared to the demoness he'd seen in his many years of life. Her hair was slightly curly and the color reminded him of a raven. Her skin was tan, odd for Japanese, but not unheard of, however, her eyes were a real rarity, a brilliant blue that rivaled the brightest sapphire.

And just like that, his thoughts were taken over by the small, slip of a woman. Subconsciously, he was happy that he had finally found someone to capture his attention, but consciously he was angry that such a simple woman had wormed her way into all his waking thoughts. Someone of his caliber should only be able to make him feel the way he did about Kagome…

Unknown, or ignored by him, a clear crack appeared along the surface of his glass.

**Bloonie: All updates done for the week. I'm sorry I'm not updating as much as I used to, I just have a MAJOR case of writers block. You know, if you could, can you send me some Brownies? I'd really like some.**


	23. Compliment

**A/n: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Word Count: 469**

Kagome carefully pushed open the door leading to Sesshomaru's office while balancing two coffee cups in their cardboard container and a plastic bag with 2 boxes of an assortment of muffins. Sesshomaru hadn't moved from his place seated behind his desk, which had been an hour ago, when he asked her to get him a cup of coffee.

Sesshomaru glanced up briefly at her entrance then returned to the report in his hands. "Higarashi, I would expect that since you are an employee of a café, it would not take you an hour to make a simple cup of coffee."

Without answering, Kagome smiled and placed a coffee cup on the corner of his desk before making her way to her own desk. She placed her coffee on her desk along with the plastic bag, and began to break down the cardboard container to place in the recycling.

He watched as Kagome placed the other items on her desk before moving to the recycling bin to dispose of the broken down cardboard box. As she turned around, her eyed locked with his and they stayed locked until she took a sip of her own coffee.

"How do you like the coffee?" Kagome asked as she leaned against her desk. "I know you only like yours black, but the café was offering their pumpkin flavored coffee, and I thought you'd like a try. I didn't add too much, buy just enough that you get the flavor of it."

Sesshomaru reached for the cup and brought it to his lips. Normally, he would not enjoy anything other than black coffee, but he oddly found this blend to be pleasant. Among the rich, dark taste, there was an underlining flavor, organic yet sweet.

"Hn." Sesshomaru glanced downwards to the half emptied coffee cup. "It is acceptable."

A small smile graced Kagome's face. She knew that was his way of giving her praise. "Well, if you like that, " She paused to reach behind her in the plastic bag and opened to top box and took out a muffin, "Then I'm sure you'll like a lemon poppy seed muffin to go with it!" She snagged a tissue from the box before placing it on his desk with a muffin on top.

Sesshomaru glanced at the muffin before returning his gaze to her. "Hn. Higarashi I want you to locate last quarter's sales reports."

Kagome nodded. "I'll be right on it Mr. Taisho, right after I place the rest of the muffins in the kitchen." She made her way back to the door after going by her desk and grabbing the bag by the handles.

Smiling to herself, Kagome continued her way to the kitchen. She knew that matter how much he denied it, that he always enjoy the things that she brought him.

**Bloonie: Happy NaNoWriMo everyone! I wish you luck and hope to get it in return, lets win everyone! :) HOLLY UPDATE BATMAN! Forgive me for neglecting you FFN?**


	24. Puzzled

**A/n: I'm so so SO sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I didn't realize how much time slipped by from my last update. Forgive me? But a new semester has started, and I pretty sure I'll be able to update more now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and I don't think I ever will. :(**

"Mr. Taisho," Kagome adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose as she half-walked half-jogged to keep up with the long strides for the Taiyoukai, as she read over his schedule "you have a conference at 7 with people from the Shinomiya group, and a lunch meeting with marketing and finance. Kenji Sakai would like to know if Rin will be attending his daughters birthday party on the 18th."

Sesshomaru 'hn'd in acknowledgment to her words as he waited for the elevator to arrive. He had to, reluctantly, admit that she was one of his better assistance he's had over the years. Yes, her ways of doing things were unusual to someone who has been in the business world as long as he has, but as long as she got the work done he didn't particularly care what methods she used. "Respond to Sakai with an affirmative," He caught Kagome's eyes. "and I want you to go out and buy a gift that Rin may take with her."

Kagome smiled as she made a note for herself. She'd meet Rin on several occasions when Sesshomaru brought her to the office. She was a angel when she was over, and Kagome was more than willing to look after the little girl than do office work. "Also, a Naraku Onigumo has requested dinner with you tonight at Fuji-Ya at 9. I've already gone ahead and made reservations for you and told them to set up a private room for your arrival."

The Taiyoukai nodded his head as he entered the elevator and pressed the '16' until it lit up and began their descent. "That is acceptable. If there is nothing more that requires your attention, then you are free to leave for the remainder of the day, Ms. Higarashi."

From the corner of his eye, he could see her abrupt pause. "Mr. Taisho, are you sure? I could come with you to the meeting and take notes."

"That will not be necessary." The door quietly slid open to reveal a small handful of employees waiting, which parted as Sesshomaru moved to exit.

Leaving a puzzled Kagome behind as the elevator began to fill.

**Bloon: Again, sorry for the late update. But I've now sorted out what will happen in the future chapters, so it should be easier to get chapters out and to you guys. Thanks for all the reviews and patience! :D**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
